Kung Fu Humans Chapter Two
KUNG FU HUMANS CHAPTER TWO I walked out of the Bacon's bathroom and looked at Trinity and Nicole, who were already in their pajamas. "What do you think?" I walked into the living room like a supermodel. They laughed. "You don't need to act like a supermodel to show us your new pajamas, Kelsi!" Nicole laughed. "Sorry," I laughed, sitting on the couch. I was wearing a blue top with a slice of bacon on it. The bottoms were decorated with tiny slices of bacon. "Why didn't you get me that for my birthday?!" Trinity asked. "I got them yesterday, Trin," I said to her. "I never knew about them before. And since your last name is Bacon, I wanted to wear these for our second sleepover ever." They smiled at me. Trinity leaned forward, reaching for my shirt. "I want it!" she said, sounding like a zombie. Trinity's food obsession was bacon; Nicole's was chocolate. Mine was macaroni and cheese, my all time favorite food. I was at the Bacon's house for a sleepover. It was around seven o' clock at night. We had gone through a night of laughing, watching t.v, playing with the hamster, teasing the cat, and playing games. "Okay, so what do you want to do next?" I asked. Just then, the cat, a dark brown colored cat named Kahn (but we always call him Toni) walked past us, his tail brushing against Nicole's leg. Nicole picked him up and sat him on her lap. He sat down, making himself comfortable. Kahn had been in this house for at least half of a year now. The girls got him around Christmas time, for an early Christmas present. "I guess we could watch Kung Fu Panda," Trinity suggested. "After all, we can't keep Kelsi away from her precious little Po for long." I resisted the urge to slap her. "Um, sure," I said, rolling my eyes. "And Trinity, I'd like it if you don't call Po that. Besides, I got over him a few years ago." "Kelsi, come on, we're just joking with you," Nicole said as she popped the disc for Kung Fu Panda into the television and it started going. She took the remote and selected 'Play Movie', and we started to watch. ... We were only about ten minutes into the movie when I started daydreaming again. I thought of what would happen if I was in this movie. I would play the role of Kelsi, the only human in the valley, Po's best and only friend, the only person (besides Mr. Ping) who treats him with respect and doesn't make fun of him. Trinity and Nicole turned to me. "Kelsi, are you kidding me, daydreaming in the middle of a movie?" Trinity asked. I looked up. "How can you tell that I'm daydreaming?" I asked, my face turning pink. "You don't focus on the movie," Nicole explained. "You look down at a random object and your face becomes expressionless. It's actually… kind of scary." "I'm sorry, girls, but I always daydream about being in the world of Kung Fu Panda," I reminded them. "I wish I lived in that world." "Kelsi, don't be stupid, that won't happen," Trinity said, nudging me. "Look, it's a movie made with a computer, people's voices, and money. You can't possibly go to that world." I didn't want to admit it, but Trinity was completely right- Kung Fu Panda was just a movie, made with technology, voices, and money. Lots of it. That was what motivated people to do things- money. Everything was about money these days, and I hated it. "I know, but I can daydream about it," I explained. "You can't take my dreams away from me. Even though I say things through my mouth and make movements with my body, in my mind, I'm free." "Thank you, Stephen Hawking," Nicole said silently. "Well, Kelsi, sometimes I wish that I could leave reality and go to a, well, fantasy world," Trinity explained. "You know how aggressive and careless my dad is. When he, you know, gets really mad and starts ripping stuff up or cursing, I wish I could escape somewhere." I remembered Mr. Bacon, who is very aggressive and feared by his daughters. Thank God that he was on a business trip that week. "Well, sometimes I wish that as well," Nicole explained. "I just want at least one day. Just one day out there." There was a long pause as the three of us just looked at each other. "But come on, girls, what are we thinking?" Trinity asked after a minute or two. "This is our home." "Our home," I muttered. I opened my mouth wide, and Trinity and Nicole looked at each other. "She wants us to sing again," Nicole muttered to her older sister. "Yep," Trinity said. I began to sing, (Author's Note: The song is 'Out There' from Disney's 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'. I changed the lyrics a bit so that it could fit the situation) Kelsi: Safe in front of the T.V. screen watching them walk by Gazing at the unreal ones below me For five years I've watched them as we stay right here at home Hungry for the histories they show me Every time I watch I see their faces Knowing them as they will never know me All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day Not beyond them But part of them And out there Living in the sun Give me one day out there All I ask is one To hold forever Out there Where they all live unaware What I'd give What I'd dare Just to live one day out there I looked at my friends, expecting them to start singing the rest. They knew this song, and all they needed to do now was want to sing with me. It was Nicole who sang first: Nicole: Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives Through the gigantic black screen I see them Trinity sighed and continued. Trinity: Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives Heedless is the gift it is to be them The two sisters then began singing together: Trinity and Nicole: If we were in their skin We'd treasure every instant We then all began to sign as one All: Out there Further than the Seine Taste a morning out there Like their kinds of women Who freely walk about there Just one day and then we swear We'll be content With our share Won't resent Won't despair Old and bent We won't care We'll have spent One day Out there! We smiled at each other. "Although that one day will never happen," Trinity said quickly. We all frowned. "Yeah," we said in unison. ... When the movie was over and Po had defeated Tai Lung, Nicole turned the television off, and we all looked at each other, wondering what to do now. "How about we watch more 'Chili with Mold'?" Trinity asked, holding up the case to 'Chili with Mold, the Complete First and Second Seasons, Collector's Edition'. "We watched half of season one yesterday after school, and I want to finish the first season and at least start the second before we have to go to bed." "Nah," Nicole said. "We watched enough of that show." "But we were just up to episode eight, the one where Abigail and Brad finally kiss!" I whined. "That one's my favorite episode." "My house, my rules," Nicole said to us. "Nicole, this isn't just your house," Trinity replied, crossing her arms and smiling. "Two against one," I said. Nicole stamped her foot. "Why do you two always win?" she complained. "Because you're the youngest," I said, going to 'Episode Selection'. "And we don't win at everything. You won two straight games of 'Life' three hours ago." "But this is different," Nicole sighed. "Fine, we'll watch." Chili with Mold is a popular t.v. Series, and is just about the stupidest thing we've ever watched. It's about these five million-year-old girls who look like teenagers. Their names are Abigail, Crystal, Ariel, Julia, and Cheren, and they are the princesses of a far away planet called 'Derfensmarts'. In the first episode, a teenage guy named 'Berundun' (it's pronounced 'Bran-Dan', the 'a' is long) gets sent to the planet by climbing up the 'epic rope of epicness', the only thing between Derfensmarts and Earth. All the princesses fall for him, and Berundun falls for Ariel and takes her to be his wife. Crystal, who is Ariel's twin, but older by fifteen minutes, falls for Berundun and chases him down, stopping at nothing for his love. The series is pretty much about the princesses (under Crystal's command) following Berundun and Ariel, trying to get Crystal and Berundun together. The princesses end up going to Earth numerous times, and finding their own loves. In season two, Berundun and Ariel have kids, so Crystal is full of jealousy. The show is a comedy, and it's the stupidest thing ever. I read on Wikipedia that they wanted to call the show 'Stupid Mold', but decided on Chili with Mold in the end. (Author's note: Chili with Mold is an actual series that my friends and I made with our Barbie dolls when we were younger. We canceled the show after the third episode) ... We were at season two, episode four, when Trinity said, "You know, we have some leftover fortune cookies from our Chinese dinner yesterday. Why don't we open them?" I nodded in agreement. I collect fortunes from fortune cookies, I've been collecting them for about a year. Many of them are positive ones, like 'You always do everything right', or 'The god of luck has chosen you'. But some are negative, like 'Your sun is covered by dark clouds', and 'Darkness is coming to wash over you'. I think they're really cool, even though my dad and younger brother always say, "Why rely on a piece of paper to tell you your future?" Trinity went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out three Chinese fortune cookies and brought them over to us. "Alright, choose wisely," she said in a dramatic voice as she held out a hand full of fortune cookies to us. I rolled my eyes and chose one, Nicole chose another, and Trinity got the one that was left. We all unwrapped the cookies, wondering what our "fate" was. Nicole opened her cookie first, snapping the two sides from each other and pulling out the Chinese fortune. "What does it say?" I asked. Nicole looked at it for a second with a confused face, then read, "Here's what it says: 'You will face many battles in the near future, but will rise as victor in those battles with the element of water on your side.' That's weird." "I think it means you will go through many tough things in life, and will get through it in the end," Trinity said. "But I don't know what's up with the element of water part of it." She shrugged. "I guess I'll open mine now." She pulled the two halves apart and slowly pulled the fortune from it. She looked at it for a second, then read, "It says, 'Even though your past is dark, your future is bright. The element of grass will be your friend throughout the rest of your life.' Don't you think that's really odd?" "Well, it's saying that even though your dad was a brat your whole life, your future will be better," I translated. "I don't get the part about grass." I reached for mine and opened it, pulling out the piece of paper slowly. I looked at it and then slowly read it out loud, " 'You will be a leader to your friends and a great warrior. Don't be afraid of fire, it will help you along the way.' " I looked up at my friends with a confused face. "It means that you're a leader, and I think the warrior part means that you're good at fighting through life's problems," Nicole said slowly. "But I don't get the fire part." "Hold on," I said. "Nicole, your fortune mentioned water, Trinity's mentioned grass, and mine mentioned fire." "Yeah?" Trinity asked. "So?" "Those are all elements in nature," I said. "I think they may have something to do with each other." "Kelsi, I highly doubt that," Nicole said, taking the remote and pressing the 'play' button. The episode continued to play. I shrugged, thinking that it was nothing, and continued watching with my friends. ... We ended up watching the rest of the d.v.d. When it was over, the moon was high into the sky, and everything in the house was dark after Trinity turned the t.v. off. "A full moon," I muttered. "Would you look at that." We looked at the moon for a few minutes, like it had control over us. Then we heard a familiar voice behind us. "Girls?" it asked. We turned around, and saw that it was Mrs. Bacon. She was a few inches taller than I, with curly brown short hair, and Nicole's eyes. She wasn't exactly skinny, she was a bit plump. "Girls, I'm going to bed," she said in her usual boring sweet voice. Her voice made anyone drowsy, but it was sweet. Boringly sweet. "I think you should too." I looked down at my sea green watch with the silver wrist band- 11:45. Wow, how did the time go by so fast? Well, we watched seasons one and two of Chili with Mold, so that would make time fly. "Do we have to?" Nicole asked. "Yes, it's almost midnight!" Mrs. Bacon said. Her voice could never get loud, even when she wanted it to. "Go brush your teeth, girls, and be in bed by midnight." "Is Kathy in bed?" Trinity asked. Kathy was Trinity and Nicole's older sister, who's in eleventh grade now. She has eyes like Nicole's, and brown hair that looks black. She also has the Bacon's skin tone. Mrs. Bacon nodded. "Go," she said. We jumped off of the couch and took turns in the bathroom brushing our teeth. By 12:05, we were in our beds. Well, I was in my sleeping bag. Trinity and Nicole share a room. Nicole's bed is on the left side; Trinity's is on the right, under the window. Their walls are decorated with photos and drawings, like mine is. Their walls are white, floors are covered with dark blue carpeting. In between their beds are two bookshelves, the one on Trinity's side is white, the one on Nicole's side is a wooden brown. Everywhere you look, there's stuff. Their mom spoiled them when they were kids, and they kept most of the stuff. They clean their room well, but every time they try and clean it, in the end, it's still full of stuff. I had placed my sleeping bag and stuff in the space between the two beds, so I could talk to both Trinity and Nicole. I lowered myself into the bright red bag, holding my two teddy bears, named Teddy and Beary (I had got Teddy when I was a week old, Beary when I was four, and I've slept with them every night for my entire life), next to me. "Good night, mom!" Nicole and Trinity called. "Good night, Mrs. Bacon!" I called. As soon as we heard the door to Mr. and Mrs. Bacon's room close and knew that she was in bed, we lifted our heads off of our pillows. "So, you want to play some games?" I asked, pulling out my nook tablet, which I had been using all the time since I'd gotten it on my thirteenth birthday last week. "Maybe draw?" "Sure," Nicole whispered. Trinity nodded in reply. Then we heard something strange- the sound of wheels running. I looked up to see Tewey, Trinity and Nicole's hamster that they had gotten about two years ago, running on his wheel. He looked cuter than ever, in his big cage on the dresser. He had white and golden brown fur with dark brown eyes. He was the sweetest hamster ever, excluding the million times that he had peed all over Trinity and Nicole. We smiled at him. "Teward Bacon, can you please stop making such a racket, please?" Trinity asked. Trinity was the only one who called Tewey by his "actual name", Teward. We spent a good minute admiring Tewey. He was going to keep us up all night. Curse his adorable nocturnal-ness. Trinity and Nicole had gotten Tewey in May of 2011, around the time that Kung Fu Panda two had come out. If I remember correctly, they saw the movie, and then went to buy him. I think that he was Nicole's early birthday present from Mrs. Bacon, but he was for both Nicole and Trinity. Tewey ran on his wheel, and then went to his bowl to get some hamster treats. I smiled at him. I had had no pets since the two goldfish I had purchased from the pet store died in the same week. Before that, I had a cat named Grapefruit, who passed when I was about two. "Come on, open the nook!" Trinity said. So I opened the case to it (the case is yellow). I saw something gold came out of it- three gold things, actually. I looked down at the floor where they had fallen out of my case. The one that had fallen in the middle was the one I picked up and examined first. It was a gold necklace. The chain was made of tiny gold rings. The amulet that was in my hand, connected to the chain, was made of a gold material. It was shaped like what a kindergartner would call a diamond. In the center was some kind of jewel. It looked blood red. I touched it. It felt cold. It was a ruby. Around the ruby were carvings of animals. The other two looked exactly like it- except the one nearest to Trinity was green (an emerald) and the one nearest to Nicole was blue (a diamond). The girls picked up the necklaces that were nearest to them. "Did you put these in there?" Nicole asked. "They must have been really expensive." "I swear I didn't," I said. "If I put them in there, I would remember them. Honestly." "If you didn't put them in there… then who did?" Trinity asked. "Not any of us," Nicole stated. We were all very confused. I put mine on. The ruby shone against the full moon. Trinity and Nicole put theirs on too. Then, something strange happened- the moon got brighter, shining against the jewels. The jewels shone to such a bright stage that they seemed to glow. We only had time to gasp before the incredible occurrence that would change our lives forever happened. The jewels kept getting brighter and brighter. My jewel had a red glow, and Nicole's and Trinity's jewels had green and blue glows. The glows from the necklaces filled the room. Soon, all I saw was red, blue, and green light. They kept getting brighter and brighter. I made my way towards Trinity and Nicole, and I held their hands to make sure that they were okay. Then, there was the sound of screaming, and it came from none of us. The light was blinding. I closed my eyes, it was so bright. Then silence. I opened my eyes again. Everything was black. I could see nothing. I was petrified. Was I dead? Then, I heard a bunch of female voices say: "The Power of the Three Dragon Sisters- Ruby, Emerald, and Diamond…. You are needed somewhere, my girls; a place shrouded in mystery…" Then silence again. Next, I felt like I was falling. I started screaming out of fear, and heard familiar screams next to me. Stars appeared, and so did a moon. Then I fell, and hit solid ground. I looked up. Where was I?